Take Me On a Trip I Meant
by ValorieDevore
Summary: USUK Arthur is upset when Alfred visits, but not because he doesn't have time for the American. No far from it. He has time (not that he'd admit it), he simply doesn't think it's fair to be spending so much of it in England and so little of it in Alfred, I mean... so little of it in America... Hint hint nudge nudge. But I kid you, it's not that kind of story. USUK ONESHOT!


_**Author's**__**Note**_: I wanted a title with just enough of a sexual underlying meaning that could easily be cleared up and voila! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it, it's just a little bit of a drabble. So, yeah.

**_Warnings_**: Males in relationships with one another. Kissing, slight sexual innuendos and you know, stuff.

_**Disclaimer**_: If I were to own Hetalia, we'd all belong to Russia by now because it's really tempting if you think about it...

On with the Story!

* * *

Message one. Beep.

"Hey Iggy! I just touched down! I'll be there soon alright? See ya!

End of message.

Message two. Beep.

"Hey iggster! Just exchange my money for pounds. How did you come up with that name anyways? The pound? I'll see you soon, love ya!"

Arthur sighed and put away his phone. Any minute now there'd be loud knocking at his door and there would be America. It made Arthur unreasonably upset. Arthur only ever went to America for summits or world meetings. He never went for fun. He'd been to New York more times than he cared to count, and L.A. just as many. Yet, he'd never really seen those places, never really just gone to hang out. Alfred on the other hand, always came over for fun, for pleasure, for the sake of visiting Arthur, and it just wasn't fair.

His thoughts were interrupted by loud banging. Arthur startled before composing himself and going to answer the door.

"Hey Iggy! It's great to see you again!" Alfred said wrapping Arthur in a bear hug that would've suffocated a grizzly.

"Don't call me that you bloody git!" Arthur protested as he half-heartedly tried to push Alfred away. He had to admit however, that it was nice having Alfred so close again.

"So today I was hoping just to hang out here with you, then maybe tomorrow we could go out for lunch, maybe walk around St. James Pond? Then afterwards I made dinner reservations at some really great restaurant. Supposedly. But hey, their British so who knows?" Alfred said walking inside with an arm slung around Arthur while the other carried along a few bags of luggage.

"You expect me to just drop everything I had planned for the next few days to spend time with you? How completely egotistical of you Alfred." Arthur said crossing his arms. But he could not deny to himself that what Alfred was proposing sounded great.

"Well, yeah! You've never been too busy for me!" Alfred said laughing confidently.

"Well, I suppose I could spend some time with you. But for God's sake America pull up your pants!"

"Sorry, old man, I forgot you didn't pay attention to the latest styles." Alfred snickered.

"You look like a horny inmate." Arthur said unfazed.

"I do? Aw man, I knew this looked weird," Alfred said pulling up his jeans.

The next morning it was raining, putting a huge damper (literally) on the American's mood.

"Why would it rain, of all days today?" Alfred whined for the fifteenth time within the hour. (Arthur had counted)

"I've no idea Alfred." It's not like he controlled the skies.

"It's not fair! We were going to have a picnic!" the American whined.

"For God's sake Alfred, it's not like you've never seen rain before! Doesn't it rain in California?" Arthur asked tired of the conversation that seemed to play on loop over and over, slightly irritating Arthur little by little. He was so irritated he was considering offering Alfred to have an indoor picnic to make him stop.

"Yeah, but I was in New York before coming, when it rains there it's sort of romantic." Alfred said turning away from the window starry-eyed.

"Really?" Arthur asked unconvinced. He had heard New York rain felt dirty as it came down, and if it rained in the summer it was the most God-awful feeling of dirty sticky humidity and rain.

"Yeah, lot's of people don't see it, I do I guess," Alfred said sighing. He loved the rain in New York. Then againhe loved verything about his country, every country did. Duh.

"Alfred you're hopeless," Arthur said shaking his head and chuckling lightly.

"I've got an idea," Arthur said pulling Alfred away from the window. His eyes were half-lidded and he had a seductive smile on his lips. He brought Alfred over to the couch and sat him down before climbing into his lap. Alfred groaned. Not you know, one of those groans, a truly upset groan. He wasn't willing, it's just that this too had a part in his plan but now it was ruined all because of the stupid rain.

"Does it involve the bedroom?" Alfred asked tilting his head and leaning forward to catch Arthur's lips.

"No! Alfred!" Arthur yelled, blushing madly and pulling away from Alfred while trying to keep angry (and you know trying not to fall off Alfred's lap).

"Alright, what?" Alfred said as Arthur slid off having decided that their positions were too proacative and he needed Alfred's attention on his words not… anywhere else

"Let's go to New York, for fun. Or Los Angeles, I'd love to see it. Yes, why don't we start there, we can sneak up to the Hollywood sign! Then we can go to that huge mall you've got, the Galleria is it? Then we could go to a small quaint little Café-"

"Starbucks?"

"Sure, why not? Then you could take me to New York, we can see a broadway show, one you'd like to see, then we could ride the subway I'd like to see Harleem, or Brooklyn, I've never been,"

"Would we go to Brooklyn and Harlem dressed in our fancy out to Broadway-we-go!-Clothes?" Alfred asked thinking about walking out around Harlem in fancy white suits and canes and those weird little binoculars people took to operas. He may have had a warped sense of what exactly was appropriate for Broadway. Of course he knew Broadway meant theatre but he mushed everything that happened on a stage together. (including that weird 'Flashdance' scene and strippers)

"Of course not, I'd be on different days." Arthur said frowning. What the hell was Alfred talking about?

"That all sounds great Iggy, do you really want to do all this?"

"Yes, I love you America, and I really haven't gotten to see your country for what it really is, take me," Arthur blushed. He was really rather glad he'd gotten off of Alfred's lap. Those last two words had come out rather breathy and excited.

"Are you free the next two weeks?" Alfred asked. He was beginning to get really excited about all this.

"Well, at least this time you've informed me ahead of time so it won't be a surprise." Arthur chuckled and took Alfred's hand leading him upstairs to the bedroom.

To pack of course.

If they got sidetracked by the bed in the bedroom.. well Arthur could hardly be to blame.

* * *

Author's Note: I really hope it wasn't too bad. Hey I know! If it was, let me know with a review! Hint hint nudge nudge. You know, if you have the time.


End file.
